


Domestic

by Kiros_Odyessy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Multi, buff marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: The OT4 get to experience the bakers life first hand.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Domestic

“Why are we doing this again?” Nino groaned as he waited in line to wash his hands. Alya shot him a glare that could freeze hell itself, Nino instantly stopped whining.  
“Nino, Adrien has never had the chance in his life to do something like this.” Marinette said as she dried her hands on a tea towel and moved away from the sink. Alya, Nino and Marinette were at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, at the ripe hour of 4:00AM ready to help Mr. Dupin prepare the baked goods for today’s sales. Nino and Alya had slept over the night before but unfortunately Adrien wasn’t allowed to.  
“When is Adrien going to be here?” Alya asked as she tightened her apron. Nino pulled out his phone one last time to check it before washing his hands.  
“He text about 5 minutes ago saying he was leaving.” Nino said as he clicked into the message. “So, He should be here very soon.” He locked his phone and put it away, ready to wash his hands.  
“Marinette, Adrien’s here!” Sabine called from the front of the shop. Marinette shot her two partners a small grin before bounding off towards the shop to greet her other boyfriend. A Few minutes later and Marinette appeared back in the shop's kitchen with the blonde male.  
“Okay, guy, ready to bake!” Tom cheered getting everyone’s attention. Nino flinched slightly at the big man's loud, cheerful tone. Alya and Adrien stifled a giggle as Marinette blushed, at tad embarrassed.  
“We’re ready sir.” Adrien and answered back, apron already on as he washed his hands.  
“Okay, well first we’ll start will the loaves and rolls.” He announced, rubbing his overly large hands together.  
…  
“Nino, help.” Alya grunted out as she struggled to lift a fresh bag of flour. Nino quickly stopped what he was doing and rushed by her side. He bent over and grabbed the bag trying to help her lift. They had just got the bag off the ground when Adrien hissed a little.  
“Ah, what are you doing, lift with your knees!” He yelled worried, his loud tone surprising Alya making her accidentally letting go over the flour bag. Nino wasn’t able to handle the weight and let go too, they both frowned.  
“Here.” Marinette said as she walked over to the bag and squatted, getting a good grip.  
“Mari, babe, be careful, I don’t think you’d be abl-“ Alya started before being cut off in shock. With one grunt and a strong heave, Marinette lifted the bag up and off the ground. She grunted a few times and he rearranged it over her shoulder before walking towards the large, metal, industrial table. Her three partners just stared at her in a mixture of shock, awe and pure disbelief.  
“That was unbelievably hot.” Adrien muttered, blushing a little.  
…  
Many hours later the four teens were covered in white powder and sticky dough. Their clothes still slightly soiled despite the aprons.  
“Argh, my arms are killing me.” Alya groaned as they hung lifeless by her sides. Nino nodded in agreement as he weakly reached for her hand.  
“Well done, kids.” Sabine softly smiled, “I’ve made some morning tea upstairs and you're all welcome to have a nap in the lounge. I’ve set up beds.”  
Marinette, Nino and Alya’s faces light up as Adrien frowned.  
“I’m sorry Ma’am but my Father wouldn’t allow it, thank you for letting me experience this all first hand but I must be getting home.” Adrien politely said, he was used to knowing the proper way to speak to his superiors.  
“Nonsense.” Sabine sharply cut in.”I rang you Father and already sorted everything out, you  
are allowed to stay till dinner.”  
“What?” The teens gasped in shock, they all knew exactly what Gabriel was like.  
“How did you get him to agree?” Adrien blurted out.  
“He wasn’t happy with the idea at first but I have my ways of persuasion.” She smirked.  
Adrien stood there shell shock until his partners all tackled him in a hug, their warm embraces bring him back to reality.  
“Let’s go have some food.” Marinette suggested as she turned and led the way upstairs to their kitchen. The other teens followed her happy to fill their stomachs and have a romantic day full of cuddles.


End file.
